Chaos Reigns Supreme
by Red Reaper Of Murder
Summary: Summary inside Rated M for Sex, Blood, Gore, Darkness and sadistic and immoral tendencies and swearing


**Summary: Misery, pain, lies, treachery, hate...all these followed Naruko since her life as nothing but a little child...The insults burned intensely like an invisible brand yet inwardly she seethed and glared hatefully at the ones that blamed her for what happened on her birthday but this hatred and malice burned deeper then the fires of Makai, during a walk through the forests of Konoha she came upon a massive shrine that somehow kept others out yet an echo called to her and she found a ring...there she met someone who changed her for the better and she grinned a wicked cold grin with sharp fangs and whispered to the wind, "Prostate yourself and know your place as Chaos Reigns Supreme vermin..." Godly NarukoxBlaze, Cold, dark, semi-emotionless, Calm, Logical, Extremely Smart and Intelligent, Manipulative Cool Futa Naruko, Chaos Energy Queen,Sadistic, Bad-ass Bitch Naruko, take no shit Naruko, Commanding Naruko, Nazo-like Naruko, Darkly Mischievous Naruko, Semi-Uncaring Elite Genin Naruko and Blaze, Queen Bitch Naruko and Blaze, Mass Bashing of Kiba, Team 7 and others.**

"Know your own weakness..." Naruko's Speech

_'Know your own weakness...' Naruko's Thoughts_

**"Make me proud Naruko" Nazo's Speech**

_**'Make me proud Naruko' Nazo's Thoughts**_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog or any other characters from the series or games!**

* * *

(Konohagakure No Sato - Konoha Academy)

"Pay attention Uzumaki!" A scar nosed man shouted with a tic-mark throwing a piece of chalk at a blond pig tailed girl with crystal ocean eyes with slitted pupils looking engrossed in filing her nails while reading a book, Wearing black shorts with white bandages reaching from her ankles up to her inner thighs, black sandals, and a high collar burnt orange vermillion shirt, narrow aristocratic cute features and a blossoming BB-cup and arm length bandages around her arms up to her toned biceps and a pair of gloves with a metal plate.

Some laughed and snickered when he chalk sped towards the mysterious quiet girl who suddenly sighed and caught it lazily with her thumb and pointer finger much to the gaping of others, calculative looks from a sunglasses wearing boy, a pineapple haired boy looking with sleepy eyes, a chicken ass haired kid and finally a catlike girl with violet, lavender and white fur and slitted golden cat eyes.

Looking up the pig tailed girl showed her now turquoise ice cold slitted eyes boring into Iruka Umino who froze and started sweating inwardly when he saw her smirk in a sweet seductive way that made him both scared and excited in a way, "Iruka-sensei-kun..." Cooed the girl known as Naruko the supposed Kyuubi jinchuuriki and Iruka snapped to attention as did Mizuki and walked slowly and fearfully to her desk sweating waterfalls.

Naruko went back to filing her nails getting every inch correctly and spoke in a sweet drawl, "You remember what we discussed right Iruka-sensei-kun, Mizuki-sensei-kun..." Mizuki whimpered and Iruka suddenly paled ashen white confusing some and scaring others at how her smile looked like a cat ate the canary something the furred cat girl found her cheeks heating up at and felt some kind of feline or animal attraction.

"U-u-um y-y-y-es D-de-eek!" Mizuki yelped fearfully when her sandaled foot pressed against his crotch and whimpered pitifully as she slowly moved it up and down roughly with a hidden dark coy smile as she felt her pets length hardening from her torture and Iruka got the same treatment and they whimpered feeling humiliation yet excitement at the Demon Bitch treating them this way.

Leaning forward with eyes full of dark taunting malice, "Remember who you belong to vermin...you belong to me...am i understood..." They nodded rapidly and sighed in relief when she stopped, "Carry on Iruka, Mizuki." Both recognized a dismiss and nodded obediently and went back to teaching about History while several looked at her suspiciously and angrily while some still had looks of interest.

Naruko smirked to herself enjoying how she had those two wrapped around her finger especially several others who shall not be named although inwardly she was getting quickly annoyed at the useless shit her pets were teaching her.

"That wasn't very nice Miss Uzumaki..." An amused stoic voice said from beside her and Naruko turned her head slightly with a raised eyebrow and her nose twitched smelling the scent of peppermint lavender and peach blossom trees. Like the girl beside her she was 4'8 of height, she had a red bindi along with a red hair tie, a violet coat with a dark pink hemline, white tights, dark pink high heeled shoes with white shoe straps, gray soles and white fluffy cuffs, white gloves with a fluffy cuff and golden cat slitted eyes she noticed were roaming along her body.

"You're the one who's been keeping up with me in class no?" Naruko smirked at the cat girl who just smirked in a similar fashion back, some of the other students looked back and forth between the two and wondered if their related or secretly twins, Kiba a smelly mutt boy however was leering at the furry girl who was glad to have moved away from the mongrel and the annoying pink and blond haired gossip queen fangirls.

"Well considering this pathetic village of idiots blame me for something that was never my fault i have full justification to manipulate them as my toys for my amusement...Neko-chan." Naruko whispered huskily in her ear making both twitch upward in excitement as did her tail and had to cross her legs because of her junction getting moist.

"You..." The cat girl muttered in mock anger much to Naruko's teasing stoic smirk at the other's fanged grin, "Are such a tease..." She playfully punched her new best friend in the shoulder getting a quiet giggle in response and held out her hand towards the other girl, "Blaze, no last name." Naruko smirked and shook the offered hand, "Naruko Uzumaki Senju Namikaze..." She said the last two names in a whisper much to Blaze's slight surprise and grinned with a dark snicker, "These stupid mortals have been abusing the heir of three clan's huh oh that's going to give many an ulcer if they find out." Naruko snickered with her getting weird looks from everyone and suddenly Sakura and Ino and several other fangirls began fighting again for his affection as the bell rang.

"Alright kids lets go out for Kunai and Shuriken practice and Taijutsu sparring!" Mizuki announced getting excited chatter while Naruko had a big dark fanged smirk making several whimper smirk at Naruko with malicious intentions and bodily harm making said person sigh in annoyance, "Why are these weaklings looking at you like that?" Blaze asked in a bit louder voice causing several ears to twitch at her words and glared in her direction.

"Because they think i'm weakling because i refuse to spar with them and sensei-kun... but i only do it because these whimps aren't worth sending them to intensive care." Naruko finished in a cold tone directing it mainly at the two annoyances Sakura and Ino who tormented her continually with their disrespectful remarks and many other things that made her want to turn them into her two little toys, she never liked girls like them who expected a weakling like Sasuke to save them on a mission or from anyone, she especially doesn't like fangirls like those two sluts.

"What was that Naruko-baka!? Know your place wallflower bitch!" Snarled Sakura waving her fist threateningly only getting a middle finger in return, "Put your money where your mouth is Pinkymcflatshirt." Sneered Naruko and her face turned red with anger and embarrassment and she did not like that bitches flatchest remark.

"Shut up Uzumaki-baka, failures like you shouldn't speak to their better's like that!" smirked Ino with a haughty smirk only getting a bored glance in return before fuming as the blond pig tailed girl ignored her and she grabbed a pencil and was going to throw it at Naruko's face only to freeze when Blaze glared at her with narrowed eyes, "If you attempt to hurt Miss Uzumaki because of petty arrogance i'll make sure to inform your clan to attend your funeral." Blaze replied coldly with orange red hot flames materializing around her fists shocking several while Naruko looked intrigued noting there was no chakra at all.

"W-why the heck are you defending the big chested bimbo in the first place, she's clearly trying to steal Sasuke-kun from us!" One of the uchiha fangirls yelled in a shrill screeching voice getting a WTF look from Naruko who had a disgusted look, "As if i would feel feelings for that trash!" Snarled Naruko glaring coldly at Sasuke who actually flinched because he felt like there was something else in her eyes that was the reason for her hatred of him but sneered and looked away.

Naruko narrowed her eyes darkly practically radiating K.I. with no effort at the shaking Uchiha, _'I'll show you why your ancestor should hav elearned his place Uchiha.' _Her eyes turned away and towards Ino and the other bitch fangirls, "So you bitches think you got what it takes to be Kunoichi then be prepared for me to break you in front of everyone else and no one is gonna interfere got that Sensei!?" Barked Naruko at Iruka and Mizuki who nodded while feeling complete pity for the ones who pissed off Mistress.

Everyone moved out into the field as they stood in lines, Naruko and Blaze however noticed they were in line with the clan heirs something that made them very suspicious since they were expecting to be with the Ken, Kawakami and Tenge clans who wouldn't try and be nosy like the duckass and his fangirls were being.

"Try not to poke someone's eye out Uzumaki-baka." Ino mocked idly only to see Naruko and Blaze weren't even paying attention to her at all, "HEY DID YOU HEAR ME!?" sighing, Blaze extended a finger under Ino's chin jutting out a sharp cat claw barely piercing the skin, paling Ino looked at Blaze's bored gaze, "Unless you have anything important to say Yamanaka-san keep your voice down to a minimum and don't disturb us since she doesn't want to reveal herself...just yet." Eyeing her from the corner of her eye with a hidden smirk at the amused arched eyebrow from her secretive new classmate and friend.

The civilians scored 4/10 and 2/10 on the shuriken and kunai test.

The mildly talented orphans scored 5/10 and 6/10.

Kiba scored 7/10

Choji and Shikamaru just scored average not deeming it so important to do better, this made Naruko and Blaze frown in disgust and disapproval at the sheer laziness even making Naruko put her book away idly tapping the ring finger of her left hand against her arm repeatedly as she watched the proceedings with a bored, yet calculative frown as she picked out several weaknesses in Sasuke's stance and the other clan heirs.

"Naruko Uzumaki!" Looking up with a bored expression snapping her book shut with an annoyed sigh hearing the sniggers and jeers thrown her way which she ignored and walked up with a purpose yet her hips swinged despite her strong stance and walk managing to draw both females and male's eyes to it especially Blaze's eyes.

"Since you little ants want to keep calling me a failure and dead-last like the mutt i'll humor you." Her voice drawled lazily pissing her tormentors off and resorted to shouting loudly to mess up her aim but stood shocked when she crossed her arms suddenly in a stance, Kunai in her left and Shuriken in the other glowing with crimson-black outlined energy, Blaze's eyes widened in shock sensing how similar it was to her own energy before turning an amazed yet interested glare at the blond pig tailed girl.

Smirking maliciously from the shadows of her hair Naruko whispered, "Konton...(Chaos Release)..." Those who heard her whisper gained wide eyes hearing the words Chaos Release while Blaze's eyes seemed to gain more then just interest and intrigue.**  
**

"KUNAI RENDAN!(Kunai Barrage)" Flipping in the air in a backward somersault shocking them while others watched with sharpened concentration as her arm whipped in the direction of the target burying themselves into the numerous vital points of Dummy A before igniting with a miniature explosion.

Many yelped and scrambled as embers and flaming debris flew everywhere, and some shaved off the top part of Shikamaru's ponytail and Sasuke's hair knocking the other out of his nap and shocking the duckbutt shock still as they watched the destruction,

_'Now for the finale, Yoru-Konton: Shuriken Rendan!(Night Chaos Release: Shuriken Barrage)' _Twisting in mid-air upside down channeling the energy to the metal causing wispy dim red black outlined shadows to flicker amongst the edges and flicked them in different directions getting laughter that got muted when they watched the shuriken ricochet off the tree's and walls and finally nailed the vital points of Dummy B before engulfing it in the shadows leaving nothing left.

Naruko let gravity take hold and landed with a crouch with the wind causing her shirt to sway along with her hair in the breeze and Blaze saw above her the visage of a dark red hedgehog with black wrist and ankle bracelets and a proud fanged grin on his face.

Walking back to the benches and just when Blaze was in her range.

**SMACK! **

Blaze let a small purr from her mouth feeling the impact upon her left ass cheek and glared at Naruko with a glint in her eyes seeing the teasing grin and swore to pay her back for that.

"Blaze you're up!" Blaze nodded and walked up and like Naruko she used the special flames that she displayed to threaten Ino and the fangirl club of Sasuke Uchiha to cause more wild explosions much to the irritation of a certain lazy Nara heir for his sleep getting interrupted.

Looking amused Naruko watched Blaze walk towards her with a subtle swing of her hips drawing many eyes and wolf whistles but her gaze was on the blond pig tailed girl instead who was drinking in her form especially her slender and smooth legs.

"Top that Uzumaki-kun." Blaze's challenge got a feral grin in return that she copied and both chatted exuberantly not seeing the seething looks thrown at them from the low scoring civilians while Sakura and Ino had angered jealous looks upon their faces making them look even more horrid and constipated.

"Where did you learn moves like that Uzumaki!?" Sasuke Uchiha demanded in a cold high and mighty tone shushing the yard and many paid close attention with anticipation.

"I learned them on my own, not like it's any of your business Uchiha." The blond shot back in an equal if not colder tone and narrowed eyes. Sasuke growled staring her down expecting her to bow down to him like a good little bitch only for Naruko to manifest a black crimson flecked aura shadowing her face but her uncovered left eye now had yellow sclera with blue outer edges and crimson red irises and a slanted black pupil glowing with coldness, authority and power.

"You do not demand anything from me you little insect, i think you've forgotten your place amongst your better's trash!" Narrowing her eyes, Naruko pushed her aura's might onto Sasuke making him gasp and choke as his knee's got wobbly and fell upon his hands struggling to remain upward and the other students were feeling it and were looking upon Sasuke with fear and disbelief at the Mighty Uchiha struggling not to bow before the dead-last kunoichi.

Smirking darkly, "Now i think you owe me and Blaze-hime an apology for interrupting our conversation, Uchiha-san." Her hard cold tone made him quiver and whimper in fear, "F-f-f-forgive m-m-me-l-l-lady Uzumaki...L-l-lady Blaze!" Submitted the arrogant and cowed Uchiha much to the horror of his fangirls, Blaze just smirked in silent pleasure at the submission from this arrogant human, "Apology accepted Uchiha Sasuke but be warned if you do something like this again i don't think Miss Uzumaki will be so merciful..." Sasuke's eyes widened fearfully and nodded rapidly before the pressure lifted off of him and he took off away from Naruko hiding behind his fangirls glaring at Naruko with hate and murder something she glaringly ignored as if they were bugs.

"UZUMAKI-BAKA HOW DARE YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN!"

"YEAH NO ONE HURTS SASUKE-SAMA UNLESS THEY WANNA FEEL OUR WRATH BITCH!"

Listening to their fangirlish rants with an annoyed sigh Naruko nonchalantly walked up to the ring leaders with a very dark annoyed gleam in her eye but Blaze reached her and held her back, "Naruko-chan do not let these wastes of space annoy you so easily, they'll die easily when they become cannon fodder kunoichi anyway." Sakura and the others reddened at Blaze's insult.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO INSULT US LIKE THAT FREAK!"

"Just a simple fact you girls suck as ninja in the first place, it's disgusting at how the academy's standards had to be dropped just to allow wastes of space like you to pass and it goe's to show how pathetic you fangirl trash are." Blaze shrugged boredly since that was the truth, she spied on all the villages easily ever since she came to this dimension and had plenty combat and political experience from her time as a Princess and fighting opponents like Eblis and his minions, Sonic, and even Mephilis.

"The council is the true power in this village and always will be!" Naruko and Blaze looked at the retarded pink haired howler monkey with annoyance and irritation, "And i'm about 3 seconds away from ending up having to surgically remove my foot from your throat if you don't shut ya bitch ass up slut!" Sakura violently flinched back at the threat and the blond pig tailed girl glared at the other fangirls daring them to do something.

"Ok enough it's time for Taijutsu sparring now get in line!" Iruka and Mizuki ordered forcefully glaring dangerously at the fangirls that flinched and ran off while glaring at Naruko and Blaze with eyes promising retribution. "Blaze i have had enough of this ridicule and these weaklings daring to glare at me because i'm right these fools and bigots call me a demon when Kyuubi was simply absorbed by my father when i was 2 years younger..." Naruko whispered angrily and Blaze sighed patting her on the shoulder softly.

"Do what you must, i'd would have snapped earlier then you did if i was abused for so many years so go ahead, have fun." Blaze grinned showing her cat-like fangs as a sadistic smirk promising pain stretched across Naruko's face. (Picture the grin of Yuki Terumi) Blaze felt the junction in her legs heat up as did her face at the sheer sadism flowing off of Naruko and her nostrils flared smelling the pure pheromones.

"Naruko Uzumaki vs Sakura Haruno." Iruka announced but winced in sympathy seeing the pinkette's arrogant grin and Naruko's predatory eyes staring the pinkette down licking her lips in sadistic hunger for battle and blood.

**"Time to reveal yourself my daughter..." **A disembodied yet cool mischievous voice echoed with a gruff tone yet filled with glee and pride. Smiling softly Naruko waved a hand over her hand revealing a dark red black edged ring surrounded by several small sized emeralds glowing with power and the shining caught everyones attention.

"You people say you know me..." Her voice began sounding older and more mature and dangerous yet she held a growing mischievous grin that reminded Blaze of her comrades Knuckles and Sonic and surprisingly Silver and Shadow.

"Well wait until you get a load of this YEAHHHHH!" The shine brightened with flashes of light blinding them till it became visible over the entire village and to the other villages getting their attention yet Blaze got a wide cheshire grin that nearly split her face.

**(Naruto Shippuden Opening - Sha la la ) **

The lights died down showing a shadowed figure yet this feeling of power shocked many shinobi that came here to the epicenter of the strange light and a fast paced music playing in rhythm and when the smoke was blasted away by a burst of air flipping up many skirts showing scantily panties and such much to their cries of embarrassment.

The figure was one way to describe.

A goddess in human form.

The former blond now looked like a anthropomorphic hedgehog with dark red fur and spiky hair pointing towards the back, tan skin, futuristic black red and white shoes along with black bracelets on her wrists and ankles and Blaze's eyes glazed over with a blush when she saw that Naruko was now wearing a black and red version of her outfit with the coat having a red hemline with red tights and black furry cuffs around the shoes and gloves but what made her body heat up like her flames was that.

Mischievous sexy seductive fanged grin

*She looks like a female Super Perfect Nazo with Blazes outfit and Shadow's bracelets and shoes and gloves*

Naruko slung her guitar which was shaped like a red and black lined star on her back and strode into the ring with a widening grin at the shaking pinkette who was red faced with jealousy especially when she saw how her rival's bust was now a DD-cup which should be humanely impossible. *Pfft in my world anything is fucking possible!*

"Ready to loose bouya!" Jeered Narukzo while Nazo felt a burst of happiness and felt like bawling his eyes out at how surrogate daughter gave her the name the last two letters of his name. **"Kick her ass kiddo!" **Roared the perfect hedgehog with a growl and Narukzo smirked haughtily that looked so similar to him he vanished further into the mindscape to bawl his eyes out in pride.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Ino and the others demanded stepping into the ring, "Narukzo Uzumaki vs the SFC begin!" Ino and the entire SFC gulped but gained arrogant smirks when they realized it was 20 of them against her and thought she'd call foul and humiliate herself but blinked when she vanished out of thin air.

"Hey bitch im right here!" Ino lashed out with a kick behind her only to miss before agony erupted in her netheregions and many other females grabbed themselves in horror and sympathy because Narukzo literally cunt punched Ino hard her shorts were leaking with blood and she went down twitching in agony with tears streaming down her face. She had been completely de-fanged and dominated harshly and her dominator stood above her with a cruel smirk with a red fleshy object in her hands that made her realize why she was bleeding and whimpered, "I-is that..." Narukzo grinned coldly with a nod, "Yes this Ino-chan is your innocent little hymen or otherwise known as a woman's cherry kukuku..." Several kunoichi immediately vacated the premises hearing and seeing what the supposed demon container did and went to report this to the Hokage and clan heads and council.

Dropping the offending thing and squashed it under her heel further breaking Ino's mind and sanity so bad she fainted, "Who's next?" asked Narukzo in a nonchalant tone as if she didn't brutally rip out a girl's hymen with her barehand and suddenly Sakura screeched with anger and hate but before she could even get close to Narukzo a fist embedded deep in her gut with such force she vomited both blood and bile falling to her knee's clutching her stomach.

"Kuro Kiai" *From her open palm a black energy blast erupted throwing 6 of the fangirls harshly against the fence with a crunch before falling silent.

"Get her!" Ami and the others charged Narukzo and she simply responded by parrying and countering with brutal straight punches to their cunts and breasts just like with Ino ripping their hymens out getting more horrified looks as she continued to simply brutalize her frail opponents with kicks, punches headbutts and even slamming their heads together as one after another fell down looking barely alive with bleeding netheregions and cracked skulls and bones.

Ami stood alone whimpering pitifully as the now classified Apex Queen Bitch stalked towards her popping her knuckles ominously as black and dark red electricity crackled around her form, "Well well if it isn't my little bitchslave hiding behind these little weaklings bleeding on the ground...it seem's i have to discipline you again for your rebellious actions today..." Ami finally broke down whimpering loudly like a scared rabbit in front of a sadistic Lioness and tried to run but hit the fence making her groan before paling feeling a hand grip her hair tightly getting a pained whimper again, Narukzo pulled her up roughly and hard before with a burst of her power knocked out everyone excluding Blaze.

"Put your hands on the fence and spread em!

"Yes Mistress!" Ami yelped and did as she was told whimpering as she knew she was gonna be feeling pain soon.

"15 lashes today..." Paling the purplette shook her head repeatedly with pleading tearful eyes, "Mistress gomensasai don't do this to me!" The redhead former blond just grinned with a dark eyesmile, "Nope!" Pulling out a long blunt spiked whip colored black leather and with a simple flick lashed Ami across her ass and cunt getting a moan of both pain and pleasure making Blaze watch with growing interest and morbid fascination.

"1..." Pulling back she lashed her toy on her body again ripping the shirt slightly showing the strap of a dark red lacy bra.

"2..." Another last to her ass ripping a part of her biker shorts.

"3..." Ami shrieked in pain and more pleasure and felt like she was on a high.

"YOU LIKE IT DON'T YOU YA LITTLE WHORE! 4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" Convulsing in more pain and pleasure Ami felt as if her soul was leaving her body and didn't know what was going on as her mind was going haywire, Blaze watched wide eye'd and excited at such sadism, such command, such dark and fiery desire blossomed in the Princess of Sols and continued watching the human girl degenerate herself by spreading her legs even wider begging for more and Narukzo's cheeks were even more flushed then before.

"Five more my little bitch, 11,12, 13!" Narukzo cried viciously and darkly and in arousal striking her on her soft plump ass cheeks and her virgin regions.

"14 and 15!" Ami squealed as she climaxed from the pain and pleasure soaking her torn shorts revealing her wet skimpy dark red thong before crumpling to the ground shaking and twitching.

*Ami's not in the harem she'll just be a toy for Narukzo and Blaze as will other girls*

"NARUKO UZUMAKI YOU'RE UNDER ARREST JINCHUURIKI!" Snarled Washi (Eagle) the head ANBU commander and Narukzo grinned before looking at Blaze, "Catch ya on the flipside Blaze!" Narukzo crouched and began spinning like a pinball before shooting into the air and landed on a metal rail.

**(Can't Touch This**** \- MC Hammer)**

With a burst of speed Narukzo skated down and up the rails amongst the current roof shocking the ANBU and Hunter-nin at her speed before snapping out of it to chase the rampant dark red hedgehog girl but she ducked, weaved, dodged and flipped with such ease evading their capturing hands even with kunai and shuriken thrown by the loads and even senbon and was that a cow!

Flipping off suddenly to another rail on the left that actually led her to the red light district and her actions got many surprised shouts and shrieks when she jumped down immediately sprinting upon landing nearly breaking the sound barrier from her speed. "Grab her dammit!" A pair of Lion and Weasel masked ANBU tried to block her way arms spread wide ready to grab her only to blink when she baseball slid under their legs and resumed with a dash with light flowing from her shoes and was going across the ground like skates while above in the skies Blaze flew easily matching Narukzo's speed watching with a soft grin seeing so much of Shadow and the others in her with most of it being Nazo.

"Doton: Doryuuheki!" The redhead hedgehog grinned to herself seeing the wall suddenly blocking her way and simply jumped a few feet in the air towards the wall and spun quickly with a shout of, "Sonniku Kaze (Sonic Wind)" An arc of blue razor winds shredded and sliced the mud wall apart allowing her to continue yet she started skating backwards with a twirl doing taunting hip roll dance movements teasing them when bass techno music began playing from the stereos booming nearby. "What's the matter can't touch this!" Blaze gawked and giggled when Narukzo began dancing so obnoxiously actually pulling the MC Hammer while skating!

"Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh!" Narukzo wagged her hips and eyebrows suggestively at the female ANBU's and Hunter-nin who squeaked in embarrassment they crashed into windows and walls much to the loud laughter of a purple haired woman eating Dango she fell over her brunette friend with red eyes looking half bemused and half amused eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Oh kami Nai-chan make it stop she's killing me hahahaha!" Anko cackled rolling in laughter as did the others that hated the Snake Whore they couldn't believe such a hilarious sight of the ANBU being mocked like that, Neko . Yugao Uzuki just stared amused while sipping her green tea and had one thought, _'I'm so going to hold this over Kakashi-senpai's head especially Tenzo.' _She giggled maliciously much to Hana's fright thinking the ANBU kunoichi snapped and went bonkers.

"Someone get this on youtube!" Everyone began recording this for laughs even Anko started recording.

"Can't touch this!" Narukzo began doing the booty shake and was doing it so erotically many had nosebleeds knocking out some of her pursuers, "Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh, Break It Down!" She pulled off several step and dance moves jigging.

She further humiliated them by swaying in and out of their lunges and grabs, "And...stop!" They froze but Narukzo took off lightning quick, "HAMMER TIME!" Roaring angrily the ANBU pulled out katana's and charged after her madly with comical bloodlust in their eyes, "You guys are too slow and that's why U can't touch this!" Narukzo snapped her fingers and plumes of smoke erupted everywhere making many cough and hack wildly but when the smoke cleared she was nowhere to be found.

**(End Song) **

"DAMMIT!" Washi roared stomping his foot in a comical childish way but froze when Narukzo appeared in front of him grinning cheshirely and bended over shaking booty again in his face and exclaimed, "Can't Touch This!" Before vanishing in a black flash leaving the ANBU commander to curse and swear at everyone left and right not seeing Blaze above them laughing her ass off

_"Narukzo Uzumaki Senju Namikaze you continue to intrigue me more and more, but now i know..." _Blaze licked her lips lustfully with fierce eyes.

_"You will be mine!" _Declared the Sols princess and vanished in a green flash of light and Narukzo who was walking to a certain part of the forest of death and vanished through a green ripple.

But she did notice with a narrowed eye a certain Neko ANBu watching from above and locks and statues raised in the way of the ripple blocking off all access to Narukzo's home and sanctuary.

* * *

**End chapter**

**How was it? Awesome, Badass!, Thrilling and epic let me know your opinions in either PM's or reviews and if you've got nothing nice to say don't bother as i bask in another accomplishment!**

**This shout out goe's to HeavenlyKnightTamamo for providing me this challenge and love ya for it!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Shinku Kami No Arashi!**

**RESPECT DA COLA**

**MAY THE CHAOS REIGN SUPREME!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE CHAOS QUEEN GRADUATES AND DOESN'T GIVE A FUCK!**


End file.
